


A Beautiful Day To Die

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: My Silver Pearl - SidLink [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Afterlife, Comfort, Death, Healing, M/M, Smut Mention, Violence, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: It is done. Ganon is dead, Hyrule is saved. Link's body is broken, but he made it, and there couldn't be a better time to die.





	A Beautiful Day To Die

The sun was so warm. Almost hot, but not unbearable. A bird flew by overhead, reconnecting with its group, chirping happily before continuing far away. South maybe, that’s where birds went, right? The sun was blinding now, but there was no shelter, only its warmth and its radiance. A light breeze built up every now and then.

 

What a beautiful day to die.

 

His body was broken, and there was no whole bone left for him to move. He was at the sun’s mercy, but that was fine. It was a gentle, a sweet sun, a good thing to look upon for the final time. He heard another piece of castle crumble and fall somewhere by his side, this time, it did not cause him any pain. Not that he felt much at the moment, aside from his rattling breath in his chest, slow, so slow. Some time soon it would stop completely.

 

What a fight it had been. He had been scared and nervous and yet… something about having Sidon by his side made him so, so brave. After regaining all the Divine Beasts, after every hardship they had been through, it almost felt like nothing could stop them. And so Link had fought for his life, and for that of everyone in Hyrule. The monster before him had seemed impossible to beat, but then so had the others infesting the Beasts. This was all Ganon was: a monster. And it did not take him long to figure out that he could be hurt, and he could be killed.

 

He had not spilled any blood since the armour had taken him over. He was hyper aware of everything he was doing, and everything he was thinking. He would never let anything like this happen to him again, because the biggest fear that he had, was hurting Sidon.

 

He wanted to say his name. Just once, he wanted to hear it, with his own voice. He did not know what that would even sound like.

 

Link had never expected to meet the love of his life in Zora’s Domain, and yet here he was, wishing he was by his side. Sidon had promised. A foolish promise, Link had told him. That he would be by his side no matter what happened. But the moment Link had stepped foot in the domed building that was hiding Ganon, things had turned chaotic. They had both fought, Link had been hyper aware of that, torn between the need to focus on Ganon, and wanting to protect Sidon as much as he could.

 

“Stop looking out for me,” Sidon had yelled to him, dodging Ganon in the process. “I can take care of myself, I need you to fight him.”

 

He had been right. Because he was always right. Link sighed, the movement in his chest sending a sharp sting of pain through his body. So he could still feel it after all… He closed his eyes and thought back to the night before they had set out for the castle. Oh he had been so nervous, pacing back and forth until Sidon was by his side with a gentle smile and a firm but soft embrace. He snuggled against him, arms reaching around to return the hug. No place had even felt like home to Link, except when he was in his lover’s embrace. Perhaps… Perhaps being a consort would not be too bad after all, if it meant staying by his side.

 

But a small part in the back of his mind still thought that this was foolish. And that part had been right. A fly came to sit on Link’s cheek, and he did not have the strength to swat it away.

 

“Come sit with me,” Sidon had said.

 

Together they had gone into the small alcove that looked out onto the castle. So close to them now, Link had practically been able to feel the menacing energy radiating off of Ganon’s towers. They looked grotesque, and he wanted them gone, if he had to tear them down with his own two hands.

 

 _Tomorrow it will end,_ he had signed, his hands a little shaky.

 

“How about after, we take a little vacation?,” he asked, smiling down at Link in his lap.

 

He tilted his head, and quickly Sidon showed him the sign for ‘vacation’ so he could repeat it as a question.

 

“Just you and me, no fighting, no hurrying. I’m thinking we should go to the beach.”

 

Link had to chuckle at that, how innocently Sidon was babbling on about what they would do once they got there, how he would like Link to teach him a few of the dishes he had learned to make.

 

“And then I will make love to you until you can’t even stand anymore,” he finished, and Link felt himself go a deep, deep crimson.

 

_You’re insatiable._

 

“I can’t help it with you around,” Sidon whispered, pressing his nose to Link’s hair and taking a deep breath in. “I want you. Always.”

 

 _Make love to me,_ he signed, looking up and feeling a little braver. _I need you._

 

And whenever Link needed Sidon, no matter in what way, he was there to supply. Sidon cupped his cheeks, those big hands that made him feel so safe, and kissed him deeply. This was not a hurried, passionate fuck. This was, they agreed, without exchanging any words, perhaps their last time together in this world. It would end the next day, and it had ended, Link thought. Now he was merely waiting for his death, for his body to finally give out and maybe… maybe he could be at peace.

 

The way he had been just the night before. Sidon’s large body over him, Link completely naked underneath. He could not even properly articulate why exactly he needed him this badly, but Sidon seemed to understand. There was no moment where he was not touching him, or kissing him, or pressing close, always so mindful of his size and his weight. Soon enough Link wasn’t thinking about Ganon anymore, or the day ahead, his mind filled with the sheer need. Of Sidon, of wanting him inside him, of feeling that warmth and that pleasure.

 

They had made love many times before, but nothing ever felt as important as this. Sidon took his hand, and intertwined their fingers as he pushed into him, lately Link did not even need much stimulation for him to be wet enough for his lover. His mate. His soulmate. They were bonded and Link did not want that to change ever again, not at this moment when they were one and it felt perfect.

 

Link held onto him but did not close his eyes, did not let them wander away from Sidon’s. They were connected so deeply in that moment, so different from the times before. Their bond had strengthened, Link had been practising and playing with it, and in doing so had deepened it to the point where Link wasn’t sure it could ever be broken. He didn’t want it to. Not anymore.

 

Sidon was thrusting slowly and gently into him, almost agonisingly slow. But they both wanted this to last, wanted to feel each other for as long as they could. They didn’t speak. Link couldn’t, and Sidon didn’t want to. Words weren’t necessary for them to understand how good it felt or what it meant for them. Their bond spoke louder than a thousand words.

 

But right now, under the next day’s sun, their bond was silent. And he was too scared to think about what that meant. Sidon had promised him, _promised_ him, so where the hell was he? Maybe he was being too selfish, he should be content that he had finally done what he set out to do over a hundred years ago. What he had failed to do a hundred years ago. It was his fault so many people were dead, but he had finally righted his failure. Now people would be safe, he had saved them, with Sidon’s help.

 

He didn’t mind dying, not when he was now sure there would be no more death, no more desperation in this world. All he wanted was to see him one last time. Just a glance of him, and the knowledge that he would be safe and _alive_. Link knew how much watching him die would hurt him, that’s why he was selfish. But he also knew that one day Sidon would be okay again, and he could find someone new, someone to make him happy and who was perhaps of his own species. Who knew what kind of troubles that could give him, being with Link. He could not even give him an heir, as far as he knew.

 

The fly finally left when he managed to blink, and in its stead the flock of birds he had seen earlier seemed to return, or perhaps it was a different one. He watched as they circled the destruction around him curiously, some of them even flew down to perch on the ruins of what had once been a wall. Link wondered if they were watching him, his broken form barely clinging on to his life. And he hoped that if they were the kind to do so, they would only start picking at his flesh after he had finally passed.

 

It wouldn’t be long now, he thought. His breathing was slowing with every intake of air, his vision slowly vignetting and sounds seemed muffled before they reached him. A tear slowly dropped out of the corner of his eye, rolling down his cheek and into his ear. How did he already miss Sidon so much? Would he still miss him wherever he would be going soon? He hoped that he wouldn’t, but that he could be content with remembering the time they had together, and if he could, perhaps watch him and know that he would be happy.

 

He hoped so, he was praying that it would be so. He didn’t want to spend the rest of eternity with the pain of missing the one person he had ever truly loved.

 

Another crash of debris made him flinch, and another sharp pain went through his entire body. He didn’t dare to try and lift his head, he knew the pain would be too great and that he did not want to see what state his body was in. Not only had Ganon cut him in their fight, or blast him with magical energy that had broken his bones, the castle itself had fallen and broken him. How he had ended up with a view of the sky, he did not know. What he did know was that his arm was crushed under stone, and he wasn’t sure if it was attached to his body anymore.

 

Link hadn’t heard Mipha’s voice during their fight, hadn’t felt her healing energy. He hoped that she was now at peace with the rest of the champions, and that he could join them soon. Someone was already calling him, was it Urbosa? He tried to call out, but a tearing pain told him that his jaw was broken.

 

“Link! Link!”

 

The voice came closer now, and with it came the feeling of the bond he thought had been broken. More tears rolled down his cheek at the thought, and when Sidon finally came into his field of vision he tried his best to make them stop, or he would not be able to see him.

 

“Oh goddess.”

 

Sidon stood before him, and when Link’s vision cleared he saw the expression of horror on his face. He wanted to say sorry for the state he was in, wanted to smile and call his name but he couldn’t. Now he noticed that Sidon too was hurt, cuts and bruises all over his body, and his right arm seemed to be broken - it was at an odd angle, an angle that shouldn’t be possible for an arm.

 

“Link just hang on,” he said, quickly getting into motion.

 

With his good arm he started to push the rock that was on his left arm, and if he could at all, he would scream, the pain was so intense. He wanted to beg him to stop, to leave him here it was no use anyway. All he wanted was a few more moments with Sidon before he passed on, just a few more, maybe a kiss to let him remember Sidon forever. But he couldn’t say any of these things, just whimpered as the rock slowly but steadily slid off his arm, and with a crash landed somewhere behind him.

 

Kneeling by his side now, Sidon brushed away his tears, ever so gentle and careful.

 

“Oh my sweet, my pearl I finally found you.”

 

Link wanted to reach up, to cup his cheek and tell him not to cry. It would be okay, and he tried to convey that through their bond. Words weren’t necessary, weren’t they?

 

“No Link, no, don’t give up!,” Sidon insisted, hand on his shoulder. It was an uncomfortable pressure, but Link did not mind. “I thought you were gone but you’re still here and I can do it, I can get you out of here just please promise me to hold on!”

 

But he was tired. So tired and in so much pain. Seeing Sidon was all he had wanted, and now he could pass on in peace. Please, Sidon, he thought, please promise me you’ll find happiness.

 

“Not without you, Link,” he whispered, the tears flowing freely. “Not without you, I love you, it’s going to be okay just don’t give up, I’m begging you.”

 

With his one good arm he scooped Link up, and he winced at the change in position. Now he could feel that his leg was broken, the bone brushing against another. He yelped out in pain, but ignored Sidon’s apology. He just wanted to say goodbye, and wished Sidon wouldn’t make it this difficult. With the change in position like this, in Sidon’s lap, he tried moving his right arm. With a lot of effort he could, reaching for his lover’s cheek and caressed it gently. That was all the energy he had, and his hand fell uselessly into his lap.

 

He sighed, and smiled at him.

 

“Link? Link please don’t do this,” Sidon begged, squeezing him tighter and now, Link almost did not feel the pain. “Please don’t leave me, please! We finally made it, we- we were going to go to the beach, you were going to cook for me I-”

 

He felt sorry that he couldn’t, wanted to apologise for leaving so soon. But there was no more life in him, he simply could not go on. At that thought, something inside him released, like a weight that had been on him for a hundred years and more. Ganon was gone. The thought finally settled in. Life would go on, the realm was saved.

 

He had finally done good.

 

“Sidon.”

 

The last thing Link saw was the surprise in Sidon’s eyes. And then there was darkness.

 

No pain, finally. No worries, no broken bones. Warmth engulfed him, a gentle hug caressing and soothing him. It felt as if Sidon were still holding him, but there was nothing around him. He… wasn’t. Confusion settled in, and anxiety. Was this it? Was this nothingness what it would be like until… until what? He had already died, hadn’t he?

 

Not quite.

 

He wasn’t sure where that thought had come from, nor why it felt like someone was cupping his cheek. Briefly the image of a woman in gold flashed through his mind, but then there was darkness once more. Only a flicker of light was left, and that thought. Something was here with him, but he didn’t know what, only that it seemed friendly. Or neutral. Which was better than being attacked, again and again. He was tired of that, he didn’t want to go back and have to fight - even though Ganon was gone. There was always something to fight for, wasn’t there?

 

But the entity, whatever it was, showed him something else. The Gerudo he met, those women that accepted him unconditionally, some who knew his secrets and still treated him as a sister. The bond he had felt with them was something entirely new to him, something that made him feel safe and kept him going in the darkest of times. He didn’t want these people to be destroyed by Ganon, because he wanted to see them again. He had promised to pay for the next rounds, hadn’t he? He hated not staying true to his promise.

 

Images of Kass, of Teba flowed through his mind, and all the Rito that helped him and Sidon recover after their encounter with the guardian. He had spoken with a few of them, despite his resolution to isolate himself. The place had been warm and welcoming, despite their hardships, and while Teba’s motive might have been wrong, he nevertheless had helped Link concentrate on something aside from his depression. If only he had talked properly to him, not kept Sidon’s relationship from him, things might have turned out very differently.

 

The Champions’ spirits were nearby, had followed him into this vast expanse. Were they here to convince him to fight, he wondered. Or was this simply proof that he was gone? No… They were simply here to show him what was still out there, and finally, his thoughts moved to Sidon. Strong. Regal. Handsome. Was he cowering over his broken body, crying his heart out? Or was he still trying to keep him alive? Knowing him, he would not give up, no matter what.

 

He could have peace, right here, in the warm embrace, or he could try and fight. Go back and try to recover his body, live longer, perhaps go through hardship, but perhaps to regain the love that had made him so happy over the past months. Link was tired. So, so tired.

 

All the possibilities flashed through his mind then, all of what could be if he chose to fight. The trip to the beach, both of them running along, splashing each other with water. Solitude on the top of a mountain, lying on a blanket to watch the stars, arm in arm with the one he loved. Sitting on a throne, by his side, he too in regal clothing, ruling the Domain together and bringing prosperity to all. A small child in his arms, adopted but still his, looking up at him with wide and curious eyes. Growing old together, holding hands as they strolled through their Domain, knowing their son would make a fine new ruler one day. A journey through Hyrule, connecting to the people they had met along their journey, forging bonds with each kingdom, each species, forging friendships. Making love to him, laughing with him, simply being by his side.

 

All of this, and so much more ran through his mind, in succession and all at once. Good and bad, it was still out there and all he had to do was make a decision.

 

Link smiled. And opened his eyes.

 

Wherever he was, was low lit, and Link thanked whoever had made that choice. His eyes still had to adjust to the low candlelight, and the first thing that overwhelmed him was the pain. It was dull but all encompassing, and for a moment or a hundred he had to close his eyes to try and fight it, to not pass out again. Gritting his teeth, he carefully tried turning his head, and was at least able to do so. By his side, in a wicker chair, was Sidon. Haggard, tired, asleep. Right now he didn’t look like a prince, right now he looked sad.

 

Worrying about him, of course, that’s what he had been doing for however long Link had been out. Sidon’s broken arm was patched up and splinted, it was resting on the arm of his chair while his other hand was balled up in a fist. A flash of guilt came over him, he knew Sidon must have worried about him, but he had been so sure that it was his time…

 

He decided to just watch him, give him his rest while he was able to sleep. Link didn’t know how much time passed, and he found himself sleepy after a while, drifting off to sleep every now and then. The next time he woke properly, Sidon was awake, and stood quickly to rush over to him.

 

“Link!,” he exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes, almost reaching out but thinking better of it at the last moment. “Oh Link, my pearl you are awake, you’re finally awake!”

 

“Sidon,” someone said, with a croaky voice, hoarse from disuse. Link did not recognise it.

 

Again he saw that surprised expression on Sidon’s face, and he slowly pressed a hand to his mouth. Pulling it away after a moment, he smiled down at Link.

 

“You said my name,” he whispered. “Link, you said my name.”

 

He fell to his knees, his good arm reaching out to grasp his hand and squeeze it softly.

 

His own voice? He had spoken? Link had never known why he had been unable to speak, but the relief he had felt, just moments before the darkness had engulfed him, came to mind once more. Something in the back of his mind, deeply rooted in his heart - was gone. Like a weight off his shoulders, like a curse lifted. He felt his body relaxing, despite the pain.

 

“Ah-,” he bit on his lower lip, unsure if he should try to speak again. It made him so nervous suddenly, the ability seemed to be there but- what if his voice gave in again?

 

“It’s okay, Link, don’t try to force it-,” Sidon stopped and gasped, a tear rolling down his cheek. “I thought you had left me, I thought-”

 

He tried to lift his right hand to apologise, but the sharp pain when he tried to lift it was too much. He tried to lift his head then, to see what was wrong but that too took too much energy and he felt a panic rise in him. Looking at Sidon, he hoped that his eyes would convey what he was feeling. _What is wrong with me?_

 

“Don’t try to move, please,” Sidon said, his voice calm. “You have a lot of broken bones, I was barely able to heal your arm enough so it wouldn’t need to be… Taken.”

 

He paused, and Link turned his head to look at his left arm and the hand Sidon was holding. What he could see of it, was black and blue, bruises from the boulder that had smashed it. He couldn’t move his fingers. He was completely helpless, and could not even sign. The panic was growing stronger, and Sidon seemed to feel it.

 

“Shh, shh it’s going to be okay, I will take care of you,” he promised. “I’ll be here no matter what. It’s over now, you’ll heal, I promise.”

 

It took Sidon’s reassurances and a gentle kiss to his bruised lips for Link to calm down. He wouldn’t be able to move for a while, but he would heal, Sidon had promised after all. He softly told him everything that had happened after the fight, how Sidon had lost him for a while, after he had been knocked out by a particular nasty swipe of Ganon’s. He had been able to watch when Link landed the killing blow, and watched as the castle around the two of them started to crumble. But he had never given up, not for a moment, he had run through, trying to find Link through their bond.

 

After he had passed out, he had made his way back to their former camp, had tried to heal him as much as he could, almost passing out. But it had been worth it, he had been able to keep Link alive for long enough to get him to a relatively safe place, the stable near the wetlands. He had already sent out word to Zora’s Domain, soon people would come to prepare him for travel back to Sidon’s home. It was risky, but there were still the remnants of Ganon’s influence out there, and he did not want to risk this stable being attacked. With his broken arm, Sidon could not protect him on his own.

 

It took a few days, during which Sidon never left his side, and did not leave him bored for long. He would use what energy he had to try and heal him, or at least give him a few moments without pain, and otherwise talked to him about whatever was on his mind.

 

“I thought I had imagined it at first,” Sidon said, looking out towards his home in the distance.

 

A few Zora soldiers had come, along with a medic and a cart into which Link had been carried. It had hurt, but Link gritted his teeth and accepted it, sometimes wondering why he had chosen to fight. But then there was Sidon’s smile, and he remembered why.

 

“You saying my name, I thought I was delusional,” he chuckled to himself, holding Link’s hand. He sat by his side in the cart, the soft glow of a camp fire behind him. “I don’t care if you can never say it again, being able to speak is not important. But it felt… It felt good. I like your voice.”

 

A slight blush crept into his cheeks as he remembered how strange and croaky his voice had sounded to his own ears. But Sidon had always been a charmer.

 

“I…,” Sidon looked away, back towards the Domain. “I’m bringing you here because I want you to be safe while you heal. This does not mean I expect you to… to do what I asked. We have all the time in the world now, okay?”

 

Link had to smile. He knew this, and he hadn’t felt pressured at all, not once in the past few days. This was strange and new to him, but in a good way.

 

“Sidon,” he whispered, low enough so only he could hear.

 

He turned to Link with a smile, and leaned down to kiss him. As Sidon settled in by his side to sleep for the night, Link wondered why that particular name was the only thing he was able to say. It wasn’t really hard, was it? Sidon meant safety and comfort, and Link had found that if there were people around him, he couldn’t even make himself say his name. Only with him he seemed comfortable and relaxed enough to even try. Was this what had always held him back - the underlying fear of Ganon, of not being enough?

 

Maybe he would never know, and for the next few weeks, he was busy trying to heal his body. Sidon rarely left his side, though other healers came to him to accelerate the process. The king even came by, to thank them both, and it was so clear he was proud of his son. For now neither Sidon nor he would be expected to attend to any royal duties, first and foremost they needed to heal. Link tried not think about Sidon’s proposal, and whether he would accept it or not. He was still somewhat torn, but his thoughts turned to other things when the pain lessened and he was able to move again.

 

Careful stretches at first, and only months later he was able to take Sidon’s hands to try and stand. His legs threatened to give out at any moment, the time of not using them had made him weaker. But he was intent on getting better as quickly as possible. He had to check whether his left hand was actually holding on to Sidon, he could move it but the sensations in it were dulled and it was difficult to hold onto things.

 

“Go on, my pearl, try to take a step,” Sidon encouraged him. They were back in the room that Link had stayed in so long ago, now it was his - and Sidon’s, whenever he stayed with him, which was most nights. “I will catch you if you fall.”

 

He was grinning as he took a step forward, sweating with the effort of it but grinning widely. Finally he was making progress.

 

“I- I,” he stammered, his own voice still sounded so, so strange to him. Deeper than he would have expected. Over the past few weeks he had managed to say the odd sentence, stammering most of the time, except with Sidon’s name. “I’m walking.”

 

“You are, come on, take another step you can do it,” Sidon encouraged him, never once commenting on his stammer. He laughed with Link when he walked closer, took another few steps before his shaking legs completely gave out. As he had promised, Sidon caught Link and twirled him around. “You’re doing so well!”

 

He kept holding Link, arms under his butt to hold him up. Link’s hands were on his shoulders, and he leaned in to kiss him again. Now that he could do it, he couldn’t get enough.

 

“Dunno,” he mumbled. Sometimes words didn’t quite come out the way he thought of them in his head, but Sidon never mocked him for it. Nor for his mumbling or stammering. Link wasn’t sure he would ever be able to properly talk, especially in front of other people. “Thanks.”

 

“Yes you’re doing well, trust me,” Sidon said gently, and walked them both towards the large window looking out over the lake under the large platform that was the main city of the Domain. Well below them they could see fish jumping out of the water, fairy lights twinkling in the distance. This place was so calm and beautiful, Link really loved it here. “It’s going to still be a long road, but you’ll get there. I’ll help.”

 

Sidon was gently rubbing the inside of Link’s hand, trying to stimulate the blood flow. Link let his head rest on his lover’s broad shoulder, watched him do this, simply enjoying the sensation. He didn’t know whether he would completely go back to the way he was before, but somehow it didn’t seem so important anymore. Link took a deep breath.

 

“I- I’m glad-,” he stopped, trying to keep his breathing calm, it didn’t help when he got all nervous. “T-to be alive.”

 

“Oh Link,” Sidon gasped, smiled at him sadly. “I’m really glad to hear that. For a while, I wondered whether you were.”

 

For a while Link had wondered too, but being here, being with him, and being reminded what life could be like - especially in Zora’s Domain - had changed his mind. The longer he was here, the more he became sure of something. He had pushed the thought out of his mind for a while, but it came back to him, it always did. And then he looked at Sidon, and he just couldn’t help it.

 

“A-Ask me,” he whispered.

 

“Ask you what? Oh-,” Sidon stiffened for a moment, and Link could almost hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

 

Very gently, he set Link down on the edge of his bed, and went onto his knee. He took his right hand, the one that was scarred but the one that could feel the most. Link almost had to smile at how nervous he seemed suddenly. It was cute.

 

“Link,” he took a deep breath. “Will you marry me?”

 

Link paused, smiled, enjoyed the nervous look on Sidon’s face. Even he liked to tease people sometimes.

 

“Y-yes,” he finally said, and the tension visibly went from Sidon’s body as he embraced him.

 

“Don’t tease me like that,” he whined, and Link had to giggle.

 

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Link felt his throat closing up when a soldier entered their room, addressing Sidon. He just knew that speaking would be impossible now, and he didn’t understand way. Again. He sighed after Sidon had shooed them away, insisting they needed privacy.

 

The moment he looked into Sidon’s eyes, his worries about his speech vanished.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?,” Sidon asked. “Being here… with me?”

 

 _Yes,_ Link signed, nodding for emphasis. _Forever._

 


End file.
